Burning heart of music
by KageNoYoko
Summary: A pair of hard-on-their luck musicians, a black-haired bookworm with nothing to lose. mix a fiery tempered blonde with her, and you have a burning romance. Bumblebee, possibly hints of White rose in future chapters. Reviews are appreciated, and help me improve.


'She's late again,' she growled while pacing across the room, tapping her fingers against her sleeve, as she wore a hole into the aged wood floor beneath her.

This young lady had been pacing around the dark, poorly-lit room for what felt like hours, occasionally taking glances at her phone, sitting innocently on the nearby table, before releasing an annoyed groan, and resuming her pacing once more.

The owner had come in several times to check on her, and try to ask where her partner was, but since she was already aggravated, he wisely chose to instead leave her to her frustrated pacing with nary a word.

'Five times now! Five times we get a break like this, and then she ends up late at the very last second, damn it why do I even bother with her!" The girl hadn't realized she'd begun to shout the last part, and was sorely tempted to kick something at this point, for how long she'd been left here alone.

"Hey, Hey, no need to worry little sister, I'm right here," A familiar, lazy drawl flew over her anger, and made the girl snap her attention over to the doorway, where a...voluptuous blonde-haired girl was leaning, her eyes smooth and easy, and the blonde locks she cherished so trailing down her back like a mane of fire.

The other occupant of the room wanted to start shouting at her, to tell her off for being so late, as they were about to go on in two minutes, but she just found her fire doused in an instant, and instead she settled for grumbling under her breath, "You're late...again."

Her older sister didn't seem bothered by the girls mood, and strode into the room at an easy gait, hands on her hips and grinning that same, stupid grin that made her love her big sister so much.

"Calm down little sister, we're going to rock it, don't you worry your pretty little black-hair," The girl offered in comfort, but received a cold shoulder from the 15-year old.

The owner finally re-entered the room before she could get off another snap at her older sister, and sighed in relief as he noticed both of his clients were here at last, "Girls, the show is about to start, make sure to be ready, and remember our agreement," He reminded, receiving twin nods from the two, before leaving them to finish up.

Going over to the table, the Black-haired girl began to work at a dark brown case, sitting next to her opened phone, which she shut off idly, working the clasps before fully opening the case, ignoring her sisters presence.

The older girl did the same, moving to another table across the room, and digging through the black and yellow case she had carried in with her, a wide grin crossing her face at the sight of her baby, which lied within.

Neither girl spoke for several minutes as they did their final checks, and the silence was only broken when the soft sound of the cases being closed echoed through the quiet room, both girls turning to face each other again.

"You ready for this big sister?" The black-haired girl asked, a fresh smile toying at her lips, the familiar weight on her shoulder and side easing some of her earlier nerves.

"Always ready little sister," The Blonde replied, cradling her baby in her hands, using one to gently brush away soem loose strands of hair out of her bright lilac eyes.

nodding once more to each other, the sisters filed out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She couldn't believe they had managed to talk her into this, was the first thing to cross her mind as she let a finger trace around the rim of her glass idly, the other keeping a firm hold of the leather bound book she had been reading for the past few days.

Unfortunately her friends had been very "encouraging," and all but dragged her along with them, out to this musty pub, which smelled of heavy alcohol and cigarette smoke, claiming she needed to "lighten up" and "get out of her dorm room" this weekend.

Looking back on it, she cursed herself out for not locking the door before she went to bed the previous nights, the warning signs of her "friends" grinning at her stupidly should have tipped her off, and made her question her safety in her own room.

But now here she was, alone, nursing a glass of water, all of her friends somewhere in the large mosh pit that had formed in front of the stage, waiting for the "show" to begin. She dreaded whatever they might consider music, as what she had been able to hear through the "walls" of their dorm were loud, and broke her concentration easily.

The lights began to dim around the bar, and she tensed for anything, as the crowd began to act up and cheer, and she began to lower her head, hoping to be able to, if only slightly, drown out the incoming noise.

"Hello everybody, we're Golden Rose, are you ready to have a good time!" a loud, boisterous voice announced, receiving a cheer in response, and the Black-haired girl's head perked up slightly.

Turning up to the stage, the girl's amber eyes noticed two things quickly, One the 15 year old, who was cradling a guitar near the back of the stage, looking shy and awkward, and the brightly grinning blonde girl, who was holding tightly onto the microphone that had been set up, obviously for the pair, and was speaking into it energetically.

"How is everybody tonight?" The blonde asked, receiving a loud cheer from the surprisingly large crowd, and her grin seemed to widen further. Turnign to face her companion, she noted that the two shared a look and a nod, before the blonde turned to face the microphone once more.

"we're going to start out the night easy, with a little song we call Red Like roses, hope that you guys enjoy it, ey!" The blonde cried.

Backing away from the microphone, the blonde took hold of the yellow and black bass that had been over her shoulder, and began to gently strum it, creating a peaceful, smooth sound.

Even though her eyes had been locked on the blonde since the pair had stepped out onto stage, she did notice idly that the black-haired girl had stepped forward, and was also playing the soft melody on her guitar, which appeared to be a mix of black and red, and the girl's bright silver eyes, which she commented in her head were rather unusual.

No more than her own amber eyes though, she mentioned to herself, while leaning back and beginning to listen to the two girl's performance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The girl's first set had ended with a bang, the soft-sounding song had erupted into a fierce melody after the girl, who Blake had noticed actually had red streaks running through her hair, had sung a surprisingly touching opening verse.

The girl's next two sets had gone just as well, and as the night began to wind down, and people left the bar, some being supported by their friends, she noticed the two beginning to pack up for the night themselves, and preparing to leave the stage.

Blondie approached the mic one more time, while her partner stood nearby the side door, looking uncomfortable, despite the way she had stood out in front of a bunch of total strangers and sang her little heart out, the black-haired girl mused, but Blake's attention had been once again taken by the blonde.

'Hey guys, hope you had fun tonight, but I'd say it's time for us to call it a weekend and head out," The blonde stated to those few people that remained, some nodding in agreement and waving to the blonde, others just grumbling as they stumbled out of the door.

Her own eyes never left the blonde girl, as she began to talk to her partner, and the two disappeared through the backstage door, and was finally forced to get up and see herself out, realizing her friends must have become inebriated and bailed on her earlier that evening.

She cursed them out in her head, but sighed as she pulled the scarf around her neck, and prepared to face the chill of the autumn breeze, making sure she had anything before she left.

That was when she thought she heard a drunken slurring, and for some reason felt compelled to find the source, which she quickly found lead into the back of the building, which was labelled quite clearly "employees only."

ignoring that, the Black haired girl shoved the door open and slipped inside, noticing just how dark it was in the back, and the less-than-satisfactory state everything was.

Continuing to follow the slurred voices, a man's voice, she finally found the origins, in one room, where the two girls from before appeared to be having a conversation with whom she could only assume was the owner.

"We agreed to that amount sir," The older blonde stated firmly, a fire burning in her eyes as she seemed to be trying to intimidate the man, while the black-haired girl stood off tot eh side, busying herself with packing away her equipment.

"Dun care what we agreed on girly, you didn't hold up your end of the bargain, you don't get the full amount," The man slurred out, making the blonde growl in frustration.

approaching the other girl, the black-haired girl held onto the blonde's arm, possibly in a gesture of reassurance, while the man grunted.

"You get half the cut i offered you for doing half the job i gave you. Be happy I paid you at all, your performance could have been so much better," The man offered as a set of parting words, before brutishly pushing his way out, Blake only barely able to hide herself, but still able to smell the alcohol on his breath.

sneaking back over to the door, Blake began to listen in as the two girls continued with their packing, The blonde groaning in annoyance and beginning to rant as her black-haired companion remained quiet.

"I can't believe this, another client, and once again we get stiffed out of our full pay." The blonde growled as she seemed to return her full attention to her bass, trying to burn a hole through the wall behind her with just her fury.

"Easy big sis, it's okay, we still made enough tonight to probably," The younger girl began to say, but seemed to fall silent suddenly, and Blake felt herself tensing unconsciously.

When the red-haired girl began to approach the door, Blake felt her pulse quickening, but tried to school her features, and slowly backed away, planning to hide again, and hopefully avoid this girls attention, though for the life of her she didn't know why she was being so nosy in the first place.

Just as she was about to dash away from the door, it opened faster than she could react to, and there stood the 15-year old girl, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the girl, who had to be at least a half-head taller than her.

"Hello..." she offered quietly, before turning back to the girl Blake had heard her call 'big sister', "Yang, we have a guest."


End file.
